Arisu Chikako
"My dream is to become a fashion type of girl and even a model. I can definitely see how everyone thinks I'm the hot type." ~ Arisu Chikako, thinking in her mind. Arisu Chikako (ありす ちかこ, Arisu Chikako) is the main character and heroine of Tokubetsuna Difendā. She is a student from Heijikeiyi Academy who is a member of the Guardian Club as the Joker for having three guardian characters and serves as the third mascot of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. Physical Description 'Physiology' Arisu has short-layered purple hair with a black star hair clip. She also has bright purple eyes. At the beginning of the series, Arisu usually acts like a "badass" and "cool" type of girl, though as the series progresses, she is shown smiling more frequently, mainly due toward her interactions with the other Guardians convincing her to be more honest. 'Wardrobe' She has a visual kei-like way of dressing and wears star-shaped clips in her hair. However, there maybe a wardrobe for her for the upcoming Light Novel. Personality Arisu is sometimes quiet and self-denying, but is also kind-hearted, and always prepared to go out of her way to help others who need it, and learns the philosophy that comes with her life. Arisu acts to be a badass even though that's not who she really is. On the other hand, she is very caring and responsible, though she can be a bit cocky and never forgets to do her homework. Her parents entrust her with the care of her little brother whenever they're unavailable. Favorites And Least-Favorites Arisu's favorite food is Ramen (Chicken flavored) and her favorite subject is art. However, Arisu hates home economics, despite having a cooking Guardian Character. Her favorite colors are black and purple and she likes being with her friends. Her favorite hobby is drawing, like her art class. She hates demons, or anything that scares her. She plans to have the "good life" and practices singing. She has her ear to the ground, meaning she can hear people whispering secrets that they don't want heard. This is because she is worried about hearing rumors of herself. History Guardian Characters Unlike other students, who usually have a guardian character (or in some cases, two), Arisu is gifted with three, and, maybe a fourth one will be born. Their theme centers around the four suits in a card deck: heart, spade, clover, and a diamond. Fasshon Main Article: Fasshon Fasshon is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Arisu. She is more of a fashion-type of girl who is also energetic as well. She is born from Arisu's wish to become someone more than just herself. However, Fasshon undergoes a character transformation with Atisuto, Kukku and Hoseki; becoming Arisu Fortune. Because Arisu became what she wished for. Atisuto Main Article: Atisuto Atisuto is the second guardian character to hatch. She is also artistic and creative. Her powers include increasing Arisu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Arisu's wish to become someone more than herself. However, Atisuto undergoes a new character transformation, along with Fasshon, Kukku and Hoseki, becoming Arisu Fortune. Because Arisu became what she wished for. Kukku Main Article: Kukku Kukku is the third guardian character to hatch. She tends to be a female chef and doesn't have fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Arisu's wish to become someone more than herself. However, Kukku undergoes a new character transformation along with Fasshon, Atisuto and Hoseki; becoming Arisu Fortune. Because Arisu became what she wished for. Hoseki Powers Character Changes Character Transformations Arisu Fasshon Arisu Artist Arisu Cook Arisu Diamond Arisu Angel Arisu Devil Arisu Fortune Relationships Family Love Life Friendships Aliases *Ms. Fashion Girl Trivia *Arisu's personality almost resembles Amu Hinamori's personality. **Despite having the same personality, Arisu is often called the "Cool and Strong" and Amu is often called the "Cool and Spicy". *Arisu was originally a ''Shugo Chara ''OC since June 17, 2016 and became an actual character for the series. **Before the series was called "Tokubetsuna Difendā", it was originally called "Shugo Chara! Live And Reloaded", Arisu became the new main protagonist. However, Nitu was going to be kept as the main protagonist and now things have changed, with Arisu being the main character and the series being called "Tokubetsuna Difendā". Category:Characters